This invention relates to medical apparatus. More particularly it discloses an improved multifunction splint for treatment of fractures of fingers, metacarpal and wrist fractures. It can also be used to support the wrist in a neutral position that is required for carpal tunnel syndrome and post operative care of scaphoid, metacarpal fracture and wrist fracture.
Splints currently used for setting finger fractures include those disclosed in the applicant""s Australian patent application 21183/99. Such existing devices however cannot be adequately used to immobilize metacarpal, small hand joints (such as the scaphoid, lunate, hamate, triquetral, trapezoid, capitate, pisiform), or wrist fracture or to stabilize the wrist for treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome. Existing devices also do not offer mulifuctionality that can treat most fractures of the hand. For example, existing splints for 5th metacarpal fracture (commonly called boxer fracture) typically use plaster of paris/fiberglass to mould the shape of the palm and wrist in slight extension and the finger and palm in 90 degree flexion as this is the angle that allows maximum healing and minimal complication of joint stiffness. It is even more difficult to treat a fracture of 4th, 3rd or 2nd metacarpal fractures as it is often very difficult technically to stabilize the carpal-metacarpal joint in isolation by using plaster of paris and aluminum strip supports to hold the finger in 90 degree flexion. Therefore surgery is often contemplated. Furthermore the use of such existing splints is time consuming and often requires a doctor or physiotherapist to apply them. Such splints can often cause allergies due to sweating of the skin. In circumstances such as the sport field or in war zones it is desirable to have a splint that can be easily and quickly applied to stabilize any finger, metacarpal, or wrist fracture of either left or right hand. Other disadvantages of using molded splints such as those of plaster of paris is that they must be worn for the duration of the treatment which is usually 4 to 6 weeks. Therefore joint stiffness, allergies and unpleasant odors often result. It is also considered by some medical practitioners that allowing the finger or wrist to be easily moved for active mobilization, at least once or twice per day during the treatment period achieves better bone healing and reduces complications from stiffness and skin allergies. This is not feasible with existing splints.
It is an object of this invention to ameliorate the aforementioned disadvantages and accordingly a combination mulifunctional finger, hand and wrist splint is disclosed, said splint including a slab support member which in a position of use extends along the underside of and substantially follows the contours of, a wearer""s lower forearm, wrist and palm whereby the wrist is immobilized in extension and said slab support member in the area of the palm forms an anchor plate for a finger support which is releasibly attached to said anchor plate at any one of a range of positions to align with one or more finger or metacarpal fractures.